


只是日常[云次方]

by Luluisfuyou2019



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 云次方 - Freeform, 双云 - Freeform, 龙嘎 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluisfuyou2019/pseuds/Luluisfuyou2019





	只是日常[云次方]

郑云龙开门回家，门锁咔哒一声直接开了，他本来精神不怎么好也一下精神了。

该不会是进贼了吧。他屏着呼吸往屋里走，就听见了有人在拆包装的声音，贼能偷猫粮？边想边朝门后伸手，刚握上伞把就听见里头在哄猫。

“阿爸回来了赶紧去迎接！”

郑云龙一愣笑了：“你来也不说一声。”说完钥匙一扔接着一把捞起飞快蹭到脚边的猫用下巴蹭够毛才放猫下地，给家里那位笑嘻嘻地迎上个结结实实的拥抱。

“说一声哪有惊喜啊？别闹，猫粮还没放好。”穿着他睡衣还光着脚的阿云嘎推了推他，没有用力，毫无作用。

从当同学的时候起，更多是年纪全班最大的室友阿云嘎带他跑步练功，年纪大上他几岁他就对他放心得很，什么都可以当甩手掌柜，自己摊着望天，多少觉着自己任性可又不后悔，习惯是件很可怕的事情，而他的老班长正在让他习惯这件可怕的事。

阿云嘎的腰勾进怀里粗浅刚好，郑云龙忙了一天没刮的胡茬蹭到他颈窝里扎得他麻麻疼：“好了好了，你喂猫吧我炒个龙豆。”故意加重了最后两个字。

郑云龙对此作了回应：“你就打算吃我了是吧？行。”放手开始倒腾他的两只猫，小厨房锅碗瓢盆在响，猫堆在身上蹭来蹭去的感觉实在又幸福，不过还是挡不住疑问：“不忙啊你？”

“刚好结束，你看看，瞧瞧，我对你多好啊。”

“是是是，老班长从头就对我最好。”他原本瘫在沙发上软绵绵的没什么力气，听了这话蹦了起来从后头抱住了给自己做饭的蒙古人，“我想好了，有一天咱不想干了就去海边开海鲜排挡去，你当老板娘。” 

“我是老板，你是老板娘好吗？”阿云嘎计较起来格外字正腔圆，他一开始连普通话都说不好就到了北京，那时候不再愣头愣脑也还是少年，他不知道在首都会有怎样的际遇，当然也不会知道会遇见郑云龙这个孩子，而成熟这一特质已经刻进了骨子里，见到郑云龙之后才又慢慢把幼稚捡了回来。

除了放声歌唱，郑云龙能在身边就是他的快乐。

“要不就一起当老板吧。”郑云龙决定退一步，没事儿提什么老板娘。

“这还差不多。”阿云嘎边嘟嘟囔囔边开了炉灶。

一顿下班饭内容潦草两个人却吃得十分仔细认真，他们很有耐性跟对方聊些趣事和新的观念，这样的谈话看起来严肃正式，但又不妨碍关系，相反他们最喜欢的就是对方如此这般的正经八百，以及与之区别开来的另一面。

人很复杂，一直到上床解裤腰带之前都可能是矜持的。

“你就不能刮刮胡子，刺挠得慌，我又不是还能……嗯跑了……你刮胡刀……呢你”被郑云龙下巴的胡子蹭过脊背全身细胞都活了起来，电出鸡皮疙瘩滋滋啦啦地上下蹿跳。

跑我家穿我睡衣还吃龙豆你还想好过？郑云龙双手把扣子一个个解开，从背后慢慢扯下，才把阿云嘎的身体扳直按进怀里，他能感受到怀里的人长长得叹了一口气，整个脊背紧紧贴合着他发抖，这是种十分迷人的活力，能感受到对方心脏在砰砰跳动，这让他们紧紧靠在一起难再分开。

亲吻的温度混着声响暖暖的流向身下阴影里，阿云嘎觉得自己要疯，呼吸变得难以为继，下颌渐渐松弛无法合上，身体也变得软绵绵的支撑不住，裤子被往下拉也没办法扯回来，屁股顶到了某人抬头的东西十分难受，如果一直只闭着眼不愿开口央求而一味沉吟又太过羞耻，不得已陷入两难。

他们一度把对方折磨疯不是做爱的时候，是在那年郑云龙从北京搬走去上海的时候，他们分开得比想象中容易，但这更像是一口高度鸡尾酒酸酸甜甜地喝下去却发现后劲巨大，郑云龙想阿云嘎想得睡不着起来喝酒，酒量像是一个无底洞，无限吞噬他灌下去的黄汤，又把他的想念给托得飘了上来。娘的老子还有回头路吗操，郑云龙丢下酒瓶任其骨碌碌地滚，决定下次碰上阿云嘎来上海的时候就一定要把这里的钥匙交到他手里叫他明白心意，这里不大也不是自己的地方，但好歹在这有个共同的家。

但阿云嘎比郑云龙成熟得多，郑云龙拿钥匙给他的时候什么都没说他就明白为什么了，他忧心忡忡地看着郑云龙熬黑了的眼圈和迅速塌下去的脸颊却只能笑着点头说谢啦。

“你是不是还把我当孩子？”等到后来阿云嘎再来上海工作的时候郑云龙终于忍不住问他，他给他接风洗尘，做了简单几个小菜，喝了点小酒。

“你就是个孩子，啥叫我把你当孩子啊？”阿云嘎没怎么设防，晃晃悠悠着杯子就把话说了。

郑云龙听着这话不乐意了：“我不是小时候了。”

“那时候你也没多小行吗你，别逗了。”他扬手拍掉郑云龙的手却反被抓住，指骨碰指骨的居然碰出了痛感，“开什么玩笑呢你。”他以为郑云龙会像往常一样说“行我知道了我说都是玩笑呗”之类的话。

“我没有开玩笑，你还觉得我拿你逗闷子呢？”郑云龙不肯放手，他喝了酒手劲更大。

阿云嘎直直与郑云龙四目相对，以他们的关系程度这看多久都不成问题，每回他看着看着心就软了。

他不是才领悟到其中不同，而是太知道所以总是有意忽略，自我麻痹这或许也是朋友这个词的一部分，眼前郑云龙早不是高中刚毕业的那副愣头愣脑还有些圆润的小孩子模样，这些年他自己经历的失去太重，以至于总在害怕拥有。

以前失去笑容，总背着责任活着，后来没想到因为郑云龙和他的那帮孩子同学，他长了几岁当班长却感觉受到了照顾，快乐和温暖悄然而至，现在他还背着责任活着，除了北京还飞各地演出唱歌演电影，到处漂泊失去了稳定，有些时候甚至想过回到草原，去触摸小马拥抱绵羊，每天晚上顶着漫天星辰入睡，可他知道自己想要做音乐剧，那是他，还有郑云龙都在坚持的事情，已经坚持很久了。 现在他从不敢想却又还是得到了郑云龙的心，心想我怎么这么幸运呢。

阿云嘎被问笑了，但他还是摇摇头：“这不合适啊。”

“怎么不合适？”郑云龙正色起来眼窝深邃不见底，“咱们那么久了你就一点感觉没有？”

“……”阿云嘎抽开手，拿过杯子一口酒灌下去，脑子里跑马灯似的过着他们的多年剧情过得手心发汗，窒息的沉默里分不清是记忆还是酒精在作怪，他眼见着郑云龙点了根烟开始一脸烦闷地吞云吐雾，嗤笑出了声。

就算时间倒回去朋友也做不成了，做男朋友岂不是更好。

阿云嘎点头之后，郑云龙趁着他们吃完宵夜坐在沙发上闲着无聊看电视的机会跟他接了个吻，这回的吻很深很浓，比当年在台上有关剧情的那个要沉醉的多，阿云嘎终于明白了自己为什么总梦见那个舞台，那一瞬唇齿相依的潮湿绵软多少年念念不忘，而相比第一次的错愕吃惊，更多了向往和期待，或许时过境迁他再不是那个天使，那郑云龙也一定不再是科林了，回头没了剧情推动他们还可以长长久久地接吻直到一起老去。

 

不过现在他们把接吻当成前戏最初的一部分，而郑云龙此刻则站在床边上把阿云嘎紧紧箍在怀里扒他的衣服，他的背紧紧贴在郑云龙胸前，郑云龙把他身前的东西摸得梆硬难忍，而后头还被个差不多的玩意顶着。

“前……前有强敌后有追兵啊我……” 他们平时见面少所以在一起时聊趣事多点，以至于到了上床的时候话反而少，阿云嘎当过兵，但也没想过这话能这么用，说出口就后悔了。

“那你是想我追得紧点儿呢还是进攻得快点儿？”

阿云嘎甚至要认为郑云龙是把在舞台上见过的骚浪台词跟他说一遍了，他重重地喘了口气没阻止郑云龙任何想进行的动作：“都快点儿……”

“行。”几乎没有男人能拒绝床上一句“快点”，郑云龙自认是个俗人。

阿云嘎身上是他的睡衣，郑云龙脱得顺手，顺着衣服褪下的反方向就捞到了阿云嘎硬邦邦的棍子，怀里人霎时倒抽一口凉气又长长地叹出来，他们身材相近，能贴合得严丝合缝，像是天生长成的这幅都 该和对方做这事儿的样子。

他们贴合在一起的那些地方在不断摩擦下开始出汗，细细密密的、热乎乎黏糊糊的像是稠稠的糖浆粘在他们之间，混着粗重的呼吸发酵出甜蜜热烈的气味，郑云龙一头顶着阿云嘎低下身去嘬锁骨，顺着吸了一口乳头，结实又柔软吃起来可口撒不了嘴，阿云嘎想拿腿勾郑云龙的腰，又怕他撑不住所以高高悬着反而被顶到了底，约等于喉咙口被堵住了喊又不能喊个畅快，无奈只得用手去推沉迷在自己胸前的这只大猫，摸到一手他头发里渗出的汗。

“哈啊……换个姿势吧……”阿云嘎说。

郑云龙一怔，松口点了头，他没有不信任嘎子的时候，不过在和男人做爱这方面他们俩的经验差不多，大多数时候总是一个姿势做，像是个甜蜜的任务，爽就完事了呗很少玩花样，阿云嘎想玩他也不反对。

阿云嘎把郑云龙推倒在枕头上，扶着他硬挺的那玩意就往自己身体里塞，事实证明有点难度，但自己把自己填满穿透的心理和生理感受都很爽，一时间不知道双手该放在哪里，被底下的郑云龙十指扣住才坐得稳，缓慢地上下动起来，下腹的东西跟着上上下下，硬得青紫。 再艰难也早就不是第一次了，第一次的时候两个大男人闹得满头大汗好不容易干成了又没一会就射，躺在床上看了对方一眼开始对着天花板大笑，来日方长，都不是小孩子了非要干完全套才能开心，他们觉得这不是什么大事，但懒猫过后难得勤快研究了不少，而兔子做的研究纯粹就是想给懒猫惊喜的。 比如开始玩花样、用小玩具，虽然后来忙碌聚少离多，但在他看来阿云嘎比起从前从各个方面都越来越会勾引他了。

“好了好了……”郑云龙不愿意让自己少看一眼弄得自个面色潮红气喘吁吁的阿云嘎，不过是内心里舍不得他受累，毕竟年纪摆在那，刺激归刺激，少受累当然更好。

“哈……行……那……你来……” “我来呗。” 要翻身把阿云嘎压在床上并不是难事，他早就浑身瘫软，相互嵌在一起的部分短暂分开的时候两个人都闷哼了一声，换了位子又重新迫不及待地连成一体，噗哧一声顺畅、沉闷又亲昵，听得他们骨头发酥发软。 郑云龙也叹了口气：“那我来了。”

“嗯……嗯。”不演戏的时候郑云龙是半个眯眯眼，这时候眼睛倒睁开了，阿云嘎抱着他看着乐，“你这傻逼夜猫子……”

“夜猫子专门咬你。”话没说完就朝着底下美人脖子上突出的喉结咬去。

郑云龙点了根烟，阿云嘎翻身压过郑云龙也取了一根，不过他没用打火机，朝着郑云龙嘴里的烟头就凑了上去，用那一点点火星给自己的烟点上了火，喷了郑云龙一脸的烟雾，一时间缥缈旖旎，高潮之后的视线更模糊起来，窄窄一张床却更似仙境。

说起来，只要能在一块当鸳鸯谁还当神仙。

“抽烟起来抽，别在床上。”刚刚一起清理过云雨留下的黏白痕迹阿云嘎跨坐在郑云龙身上长长地抽了一口烟，用很灵活的动作下了床，又捏了捏腰细，“哎别说，真有点酸哈。”

郑云龙听话翻身起来就坐在床边：“我都说了你老，不信还。”

“我信，行了吧？你就仗着这能折腾我，我可经不起……”

“顶不住你好看啊，班长。”郑云龙加重了那两个字的熟悉称呼，伸手把光着身子的阿云嘎揽到自己身边坐下打断他的话，眼见阿云嘎噘着嘴装生气的脸重新笑起来，又挨到他肩上蹭了蹭，仿佛阿云嘎才是只猫，“最近没哪不舒服吧？” 阿云嘎“嗯”了一声脑袋在他肩上蹭了蹭，郑云龙不知道他想表达什么。 “有还没有啊？”

“嗯……”阿云嘎依然不变他的表达，边蹭边抽烟，接着就开始笑，郑云龙也跟着哈哈哈行吧反正待在身边就什么都好了，包治百病。 傻也要一起傻，没得选了。

 

 

 

-完-


End file.
